What About Everything
by JayJay2424
Summary: When Harry and the gang are sent to another world, they are less then thrilled to discover that they are part of another battle between good vs. evil. It gets worse when they realize they have to deal with two brothers with serious problems and an angel.
1. A future was made

Hey, everyone this idea hit me a couple weeks ago and I finally got around to writing some of it down. Ok so for harry potter it's going to be basically all canon except I'm ignoring the epilogue completely and for supernatural its canon all the way up to Abandon all hope. So if you haven't watched or read there's going to be spoilers.

Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own Supernatural and Harry Potter but sadly I don't

Chapter 1 A Future was Made

It was a bright sunny day and the grounds of Hogwarts were even more gorgeous than usual. One would assume that all of the Britain's wizarding community was gathered there. For you see today was the 5th anniversary of the defeat of the darkest wizard the world has ever known. So it was correct that almost every wizard and witch was there to honor those who had died during that final battle. Except for one young man who is currently pacing the third floor of said castle and running his hand through his already untidy black hair. You see, this young man is Harry Potter or as most know him the man who defeated Lord Voldemort five years previously.

Now Harry didn't have much to worry about anymore since his nemesis had been defeated and his world was once again at peace except today he had been asked to make a speech on the behalf of the fallen. Though now that he looked back on it he's sure that he must have been imperiused because there is no way that he would have agreed normally. He had ten minutes and counting until he was supposed to begin and he had no idea what he was going to say. Idly, he considered simply running away but quickly discarded that idea because he knew that he would feel unbelievably guilty about it later.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and the sound of hushed voices approaching, thinking quickly he threw his invisibility cloak on and for extra precaution hid behind a nearby tapestry. Curious about who would go walking the castle when they should be out on the grounds instead Harry strained to hear what the voices were saying.

"This is going to take forever, I knew we should have split up." complained a very familiar voice.

"We need to be together when we find him, you know he'll be more likely to listen to all of us." said a second voice, also familiar.

Harry shrank back further into the cold gray stone wall hoping that they would pass by without noticing him. His hopes were quickly dashed when a dreamy voice murmured right in front of him.

"Hello Harry, what are you hiding for?" Before he could react the tapestry was ripped away revealing the blonde hair and slightly protuberant blue eyes of a certain Luna Lovegood. Knowing that there was no use running Harry removed his trusty invisibility cloak and looked at who had decided to come and ruin his moping.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the still slightly bushy brown hair of his best friend Hermione Granger and the fiery red hair of his friend and ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Though he was shocked to see the final man there standing apart from everyone else and failing to look disdainful. With white blond hair and gray eyes it was unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

"Why aren't you guys outside with everyone else?" asked Harry, already know the answer.

"Why do you think? There was fifteen minutes until your speech started and you were nowhere to be found." snapped Hermione.

"One of you guys should do it, I'm no good at talking in front of people I don't even know what I'm going to say." he admitted sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me that you've had months to prepare and you're just starting now!" she growled, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Hermione chill, you know Harry, it's just how he is, Minerva shouldn't have asked him to do this in the first place." defended Ginny.

Hermione desperately looked around for someone else to be on her side. Seeing that Luna had become inexplicably distracted by a passing dust mote, she instead leveled her best plaintive look on Draco.

"What! Don't look at me I didn't want to come with you guys in the first place." snarled Draco, using his patented sneer.

"We needed someone to help us look and you were the only one around, I can assure you, you weren't the first one on our list. I would think you would be more willing to help considering all we've done for you" Ginny retorted right back.

Draco's face got even darker at that and he opened his mouth probably to give a snaky reply but before he got the chance Hermione cut over him.

"Damn, we only have five more minutes, come on Harry, you'll be fine, you're great at making things up on the spot." shouted Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and starting to drag him the way they came.

"We should go this way, it's quicker." said Luna gesturing to a door that no one could remember seeing before and without waiting to see if anyone would follow she walked in.

Hermione paused, hesitating for a moment before sprinting after Luna, still dragging Harry behind her.

Ginny immediately walked in after them leaving Draco standing by himself. Glancing around, Draco sighed as he felt his curiosity win out, so against his current feelings for those already inside he walked in as well.

As soon as the last person entered, the door closed on itself and then disappeared leaving no indication that it had ever really existed in the first place.

-----

Meanwhile, in a completely different world in a dirty rundown motel in middle America two brothers are going through their nightly routine. The taller man with long dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes is surfing the internet on his laptop. While the other guy who has short light brown hair and green eyes is laying on one of the two beds flipping channels on the TV. Frustrated with the lack of anything to watch, the slightly shorter man threw down the remote and proceeded to glare at his brother in annoyance.

"Did you find us a job yet Sammy?" grumbled the man finally giving into his impatience.

"No" replied Sammy without looking up.

"Seriously? Lucifer is running around on Earth and absolutely nothing supernatural is going on!" he shouted jumping up from the bed and started pacing the tiny room.

"Well if you think you can find something Dean, be my guest." said Sam, as he pushed away from the desk and leveled an exasperated look on his older brother. Before Dean had a chance to give his own scathing reply his cell phone began to ring. Dean stomped over to it and answered it after he paused for a few seconds to check the caller ID.

" Hey Cas, please tell me you have a job for us?" Dean paused as he listened to whatever Cas was saying. "Grape Vine Motel room 24." Pulling the phone away he scowled at the angels habit of hanging up without saying goodbye.

"So, does he have a lead on Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps." The two brother turned unsurprised to see a man with short brown hair, bright blue eyes wearing a suit and trench coat standing where there had been nobody before.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Dean.

Completely unfazed by the older brothers grouchiness, Castiel surveyed the dirty, badly decorated room before he chose to answer. "Last night there has been a large outburst of energy that was felt over the spirit community in a town called Bear Lake in Michigan."

"So if its not the devil, what else could it be?" asked Sam thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, we must go check it out immediately. "stated Castiel.

"Well, lets go then." Dean announced. The two brothers quickly grabbed what few possessions they owned and made their way to the impala. "Well are you getting in or not?" he asked seeing that the Cas was just standing next to his treasured car and not getting in.

"No I have other things to do, I will meet both of you there." without another word he disappeared with a faint flapping of wings.

"Alright see ya there." Dean shouted sarcastically before getting into the car and driving off into the night.


	2. What about my life so far

**Disclaimer:**So obviously I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural, otherwise all of my favorite characters would still be alive.

**Authors Note: **Alright so I want to say here that on the last chapter I said that the events of Abandon All Hope would be ignored but umm I changed my mind I thought I was going to go a certain way with the plot but not anymore. So yeah spoilers for that episode. Oh and before I forget thank you to everyone who put my story on their alerts, you don't know how happy that made me to see that. :) Oh and also reviews would be appreciated because it would be awesome to learn what everyone thinks of this story so far. So without further ado here's chapter 2!!!

**Chapter 2 What About My Life So Far?**

When Harry Potter was dragged through the door by his best friend he didn't expect to wake up in the middle of a forest at night. Though he expected even less to not recognize said forest and have no idea where he was. Despite what he expected though, that was exactly what Harry and the others woke up to.

"What the bloody hell happened?" groaned Harry clutching his aching head.

"I don't know all I remember is walking through that damned door and then nothing." whispered Ginny looking slightly frightened and also rubbing a sore head.

"Luna where did you take us, I knew that I had never seen that door before." demanded Hermione to a bemused Luna who seemed to be the only one not affected by some sort of headache.

"Of course you haven't, a blibbering humdinger told me that the door was only meant for us, that it was our fate to go through it." said Luna in her trademark dreamy voice, completely unfazed by the predicament that they all had found themselves in.

"Great, we have no idea where we are and our only clue is that an imaginary creature told crazy over there that it was our destiny to be here." snarled Draco, glaring hatefully at Luna.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, she's not crazy, she's a good person…"shouted Harry, cutting off mid-sentence.

"What unlike me, was that what you were going to say? She wasn't a death eater unlike me, that's what you meant wasn't it? Well I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you and your fan club here!" Draco screamed, losing all semblance of self control. Harry never to be outdone by his childhood rival, whipped out his wand and prepared to cast the first nasty curse that popped in to his head.

"Hey, Harry Draco relax, I know you guys don't like each other but how about you curse each other after we find out where we are and how we're going to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione begged stepping between the two incredibly pissed off wizards.

"Fine, but it's Malfoy only my friends are allowed to call me Draco." he huffed, sticking his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

"Sure whatever Malfoy." she responded distractedly as she moved onto their next crisis. Taking a cursory glance around, she looked at the dark forest around them with a growing feeling of horror.

"Maybe we're just really deep into the forbidden forest." ventured Ginny, looking hopefully around.

"Impossible, these are jack pine trees, only native to North America." stated Hermione. Falling back into her old know-it-all attitude to keep herself from completely losing it. Luckily enough, the rest of the group sans Luna reacted enough to make up for that. Cries of "no way" and "north america?!" drowned out whatever she was trying to say next. Quickly getting annoyed with everyone else's lack of self restraint Hermione was forced to shout to make herself hear again.

"Ok everyone calm down, lets just get out of this forest and find someone that we can ask where we are." she yelled.

"Why don't we just apparate back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Or just use a spell to figure out where we are, instead of wandering around like common muggles?" seconded Draco, looking disgusted at the prospect of marching through the forest searching for someone to help them.

"First of all we can't apparate without knowing where we are or we take the chance of being splinched, and second since we don't know where we are we can't be sure what the muggle secrecy laws are like and I really don't think now is a good time to get on the wrong side of the law." explained Hermione looking slightly exasperated.

"So does that answer everyone's questions, can we get moving?" she asked and without waiting for a reply, she stormed off into the darkness of the awaiting trees.

The others exchanged a quick helpless glance before following their new self-elected leader into the unknown. Luna trailing behind at a much more subdued pace appearing intrigued by every single thing they passed.

-------

Kyle Lancaster considered himself painfully boring and ordinary, people around him always thought of him as consistently predictable. He married his high school sweetheart, Maggie, and took over his father's grocery store after his death. Raised two children without too much incidence or mistakes and owned a good sized house that he and his wife could live comfortably in. He is a respected member of the community who everyone turns to for guidance. Though he was happy with the way his life had turned out so far and wouldn't have changed it for the world, he still found himself wishing that something exciting would happen to him just so he could see how it felt.

That was exactly what Kyle was thinking about as he drove home in his blue pickup truck after a somewhat slow day at work. So, it explained why when he saw a group of five people stumble out of the woods dressed strangely he thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him or at least he did until one of them, a young women with fiery red hair, jumped in front of his truck to try to get him to stop. He was so astonished that he would have accidentally hit her had her friends not yanked her back just in time. As soon as he realized what he had almost done he slammed on his brakes and then reversed until he was next to them. When he rolled down his window to apologize, he caught the tail end of their conversation and found himself feeling even more confused.

"Ginny what the hell do you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed." scolded a bushy haired young women looking completely furious. He took note of the fact that they all seemed to have british accents.

"Well you said we couldn't use magic, so I had to make him stop somehow." muttered the women named Ginny looking decidedly embarrassed. At the mention of the word magic Kyle felt of shiver of unease that only intensified when he saw that they were all wearing robes of varying colors. He couldn't help but wonder if they were part of some cult that dealt with witchcraft. Right then he probably would have driven off and left them there had it not been for the fact that he glanced back and saw the look of weariness and fear on all of their faces. His feelings of sympathy managed to win out over his desire to drive away, so he stayed put.

"Do you kids need any help?" asked Kyle gruffly attempting to hide his still very much present feelings of unease. The group of five jumped in surprise, obviously not having realized that he was there. They exchanged looks before silently electing a young man with messy black hair and glasses that couldn't mask his bright green eyes as their leader.

"Why yes, we were all wondering if you could tell us where exactly we are?" the young man said trailing of near the end, maybe realizing what a strange question that was.

"Bear Lake, Michigan." he replied, confused over how someone could have no idea where they are. Maybe they're on those drugs Maggie and I always hear talked about on the evening news, he guessed. At his answer the others in that group fell into a flurry of whispers and the bushy haired women stepped up to speak.

"Do you happen to have a newspaper on you that we could look at?" she ventured hopefully.

"Sure Missy, I picked one up this morning, like always." he said, turning around to rummage for it in the back seat. "Ah, here you go." he added before he handed it over to her.

"Thank you" she said smiling brightly before glancing at the front page. Then the strangest thing happened all the color seemed to drain out of her face and when she spoke her voice was nearly hysterical.

"This must be a joke, it can't be 2009, it's just not possible!" she stammered desperately looking at everyone around her. When she said that the newspaper was snatched out of her hands and passed around the group, soon enough all the rest of them had the same distressed look on their faces.

"Is there any reason it shouldn't be 2009?" Kyle tentatively asked, unsure of what he should do now.

"Could you point us the way the to the town and then I promise you can get on your way?" said the dark haired man finally, just barely managing to stay calm.

"Straight back that way." he said pointing back the way he had came. As the group slowly started walking the way he had pointed still looking shell shocked and slightly ill, Kyle put his car in drive, so he could get back and tell his wife what happened. That nagging thought entered his head again, what he had just gone through had really been quite exciting why should he let it end here. Besides the cult that those people were in (and now he was certain that they were and that it was the truth) obviously brainwashed them and now they've escaped and don't know where they are or even what year it is. Satisfied, with that reasoning and feeling that it was his duty to help these young adults get back onto the right track he found himself reversing back to them once again.

"Hey, I can't in good conscience let you folks go walking around in the middle of the night, how about you come back to my house, you can eat a home cooked meal, get some sleep and I'll drive all of you into town in the morning." Kyle offered in what he hoped was a tempting way. He was pleased to see that they were at least considering his offer, as the five formed a semi-circle and immediately started arguing in hushed voices with each other. Hearing only snippets of their conversation he inferred that it was pretty evenly divided over whether they should go or not. It appeared that Ginny and a blonde who appeared to be still under the effects of some kind of drug both wanted to go with him. While the man with glasses and the bushy haired women were against the idea, it sounded like they were unsure of whether or not they could trust him. Abruptly the last guy, who had blond hair and a pointed face stepped forward and announced their decision.

"We have decided to take you up on your kind offer and if it wouldn't be too much trouble if we can borrow a change of clothes these are clearly not appropriate." he said politely, his face a cool mask betraying none of his inner feelings or thoughts.

"Of course, as long as none of you mind wearing hand me downs?" he replied quickly, happy that the excitement wasn't going to end any time soon.

"That will be fine, oh and we should probably introduce ourselves my name is Draco, this is Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna." Draco introduced, pointing out each person as he said there name, when he was done he looked expectantly back at Kyle.

"Oh right my name's Kyle Lancaster, it's nice to be able to put names to faces." he said, thinking about what strange names most of them had as well. This night keeps getting better and better he thought to himself with a smile.

"It's a pleasure." Draco said shortly before hopping in the back without hesitation. Luna followed soon after sitting shotgun. Ginny climbed into the backseat leaving Harry and Hermione standing alone looking unsure. Though they soon followed as well knowing that there was nothing else they could do. Harry jumping into the back with Draco and Hermione seated next to Ginny.

As Kyle pulled away from the side of the road, he hoped that Maggie wouldn't be too mad that he was bringing back unannounced guests.

----------

As Harry sat in the back of that truck, his already foul mood seemed to be getting worse the longer he was forced to sit next to Malfoy. If there should be anyone sitting next to him right now, it should be his best friend Ron Weasley, not the man that he had hated since the first time they had met. He knew that everything would be looking much better if Ron was here. Ron fit where Malfoy didn't, he was Harry's best friend, Ginny's brother, Hermione's fiancé, and he wasn't totally rude to Luna. Against his wishes, Harry felt himself become inexplicably angry with the blond , even though he knew Malfoy would switch places with Ron in a heartbeat. He felt himself begin to blame him for everything that had happened thus far. Luckily as quickly as his anger had struck, it disappeared leaving him feeling very empty and alone. So, he later thought that explained his insane idea of starting a conversation with said man.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry bleakly.

"There's nothing we can do, we're obviously in some sort of alternate dimension." stated Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" he exclaimed looking completely shocked.

"Oh come on Potter tell me your not that dense!" seeing that Harry really was confused he continued. "Ok I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, the unspeakables discovered years ago that there were worlds that looked exactly like ours but were completely different in their makeup, this one probably doesn't even have a wizarding world." he finished, sounding strangely like Hermione while he was explaining.

"Wait so you really think this isn't our dimension, our world?" he asked, desperately hoping he would say he had been joking and that he couldn't believe Harry was so stupid.

"Well it's the only thing that makes sense, I mean how is it possible that we somehow ended up in America, six years in the future and not remember a single thing about that time, we know there are so many undiscovered secrets in Hogwarts, that door to the other dimension is obviously one of them. Also it explains why we haven't heard about this happening before because nobody has returned to tell the story." he explained, avoiding Harry's eyes by looking at the passing scenery.

"How are we going to get back?"

"It's highly unlikely that we ever will and if we do it'll take years to find." he whispered finally letting his inner hopelessness show in his voice.

At those words Harry buried his head into his arms and tried not to weep over all of the people that he may never see again.

------

When Dean and Sam finally arrived in Bear Lake, they were exhausted, they had been driving for two days straight and all they wanted to do was book a room at the nearest motel and then get some sleep. Though they knew they couldn't do that until they got some idea of what they're dealing with and how dangerous it is. So, with weary minds and tired eyes, they headed off to the nearest bar instead, to see if anyone knew anything.

When they get there, they saw that the bar was mostly empty except for a couple of older gentlemen who look like they've spent their whole lives there. Pausing in the doorway, Sam leaned down to whisper something to Dean.

"What's our game plan this time?" he muttered.

"Lets just snag a table nearby, drink some beers, and see what we can find out by good old fashioned eavesdropping." Dean whispered back, a playful smirk on his lips. Without waiting for a reply he strutted over to the bartender to get those beers.

Sam felt a wave of annoyance wash over him because of Dean's slightly unethical way of finding information. Nonetheless he moved to go snatch a table near the group but not too near as to draw suspicion, knowing that it was pointless to argue with Dean when he had made up his mind. Moments later, Dean returned with the drinks and they both leaned back in their chairs pretending to be enjoying their beers when really they were trying to catch what the three men at the other table were arguing about.

"I'm not saying that he's not a good man but I just think Lancaster has started to go soft in the head in his old age." defended a man wearing plaid and a trucker hat.

"He's just trying to give those kids a break." a man wearing a completely disgusting musty brown suit argued back.

"Giving them a break would be buying them a bus ticket back home not letting them sleep in his house." jumped in the third and oldest man in a voice as raspy as sandpaper.

"See, see Paul agrees with me and you know what Lois told me that Maggie told her?" asked trucker hat man looking pleased at winning the argument. The other guys shook their heads and so he continued looking overjoyed at the fact that he was the center of attention. "Apparently when she first saw those kids they were wearing robes of some sort and Kyle told her that they had mentioned something about magic and that they hadn't known where they were or even what year it was. He thought they must have been part of some kind of cult and had managed to escape." he finished lowering his voice for dramatic effect. As soon as he finished the other men at the table were shocked and immediately started to question him some more. Though Dean and Sam seemed unsurprised by the news and listened for a few more minutes to see if trucker hat would reveal any more precious information.

When it became apparent that the man knew no more the brothers finished their beers and left the bar. As soon as they got outside they headed for the impala waiting until they were inside before speaking lest they be overheard by anyone or anything.

"So, we're dealing with witches?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"It looks that way." Sam replied, staring at the nearby woods with distrust.

"Damn witches, always messing with things that they shouldn't" he grumbled reaching forward to start his baby. As the engine growled into life, the sounds of ACDC began to blast through the car.

"Well we should go get some sleep and then head over to that fellow Lancaster's house." he sighed rubbing his temples against the headache he felt coming on.

"Yeah, sounds good, we can save the witch burning 'til tomorrow." chuckled Dean, looking far too pleased about that idea.

At those words Sam leaned his head against the cool window and Dean pulled away from the parking spot singing loudly along with the current song. Neither of them having any idea of what they were getting themselves into.


	3. I Am Not In Need

**Disclaimer-**When I woke up this morning and looked in the mirror I did not see J.K. Rowling or Kripke staring back at me so that must mean that I own nothing

**Authors Note-**Sorry for the extremly long wait but I've been ultra busy lately what with school getting off and the holidays and whatnot. Also I was having trouble with the beginning of the chapter but luckily once I got going everything else just started flowing out. I can promise you that I'll try not to leaving you hanging for this long ever again. Okay now that my groveling is over I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story as their favorite, keep them coming. :) So without further ado here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 I Am Not In Need**

The brothers over the years had perfected the whole fake FBI thing, so as they prepared to visit the Lancaster's home, their thoughts were elsewhere rather on the current preparations. Sam was calmly tying his tie while Dean, who appeared to be growing more and more agitated as he paced the dingy hotel room, was already ready.

"Where is he? He said he would meet us here!" Dean finally exploded, wheeling around to glare at his brother.

"Cas didn't specify when he would meet us and we haven't been here for very long, you know he'll be here, he's never let us down before." stated Sam looking very unconcerned. When he saw that Dean had still not relaxed, he continued confused by his brothers behavior. "Dude why are you freaking out like this, it's not like you."

"What if something happened to him, I can't bury another friend." he admitted and then realizing that he was in danger of having one of those dreaded chick flick moments, he turned away from his brother scowling.

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry I can't believe I forgot, you could probably call him if you're really worried." winced Sam, feeling incredibly guilty for not remembering the events at Carthage. He flashed him his best puppy dog eyes hoping to be forgiven, it seemed like he was always asking Dean to do that lately.

"Whatever dude, you're right let's just go." Dean snapped, stalking out of the motel room.

Sam sighed when he heard the door of the impala opened and slammed shut and a few seconds later the slightly muffled sounds of Led Zeppelin being blasted. Knowing that he wouldn't get him to talk anymore when he was in this mood, Sam followed before he could yell at him for taking too long.

-----

The car ride was thankfully short and before they knew it Sam and Dean were pulling up in front of a nice two story, pale yellow ranch style house.

When they knocked on the door, a slightly plump women wearing a red plaid shirt and denim overalls answered the door. She smiled politely at them, curiosity showing in her grey eyes.

"Hello, is there something I could help you two gentlemen with?" Maggie asked taking in the nice suits and the even nicer car that she could just barely see behind them.

"Yes ma'm, my partner and I would like to ask you a few questions about the kids that are currently staying at your house, if it's not too much trouble?" Dean said, both of them flashing their fake FBI badges at her. He gave her his most charming smile, hoping that it would prevent her from withholding anything from them.

"Of coarse they're not in any trouble are they?" she questioned looking worried as she stepped back from the door to let them in. She led them into the living room which was incredibly cozy with its stone fireplace and comfy green couches. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely as she settled down on one of the couches, the two brothers on the one opposite her.

"No thank you and no they're not in any trouble Mrs. Lancaster." stated Sam soothingly.

"Well, I would hardly call them kids they can't be that much younger than the two of you." she said remembering what Dean had said before. Both of them looked at each other in surprise, having thought that the supposed witches were maybe in their teens, luckily they recovered rather quickly and the older women didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh we know that, it just feels like anyone younger than us aren't the most mature so I end up calling them children, I didn't mean to offend you." Dean said trying to salvage the error that they had made, the brothers realized that maybe they should have done some more research before talking to her.

"Not those five, they're so respectful and helpful, sometimes it feels like Kyle and I should be paying them for all the work they've been doing for us." she said thoughtfully. "That's actually what they're doing right now, I believe the girls are helping Kyle with the shop and Harry and Draco are running some errands for me."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want to mess that up, the only reason we're here is because someone called the FBI saying that your charges escaped from the cult that we're currently investigating and I'm sure you can understand why we might be interested in that." Sam explained smoothly.

"I don't know where they would have gotten that idea , I mean yeah Kyle thought that they had escaped from one but it was only because they were dressed strangely, though we were probably just jumping to conclusions. We haven't asked about it because we don't want to pry in case it's somewhat of a sore subject for them." she admitted.

The brothers glanced at each other in disappointment, realizing that this was probably not what Castiel had sent them to look for.

"The caller also said that they had mentioned witchcraft?" Dean asked hopefully, remembering what else the men had discussed.

"That's what Kyle told me but it was only that one time and I'm thinking maybe they weren't talking about actual witchcraft."

"Could you tell us what they said?"

"My husband was driving home when he found them, Ginny had jumped in front of his truck, he would have run her over too if it hadn't been for her friends pulling her back just in time." she began. "When he pulled up besides them to see if they were okay he heard Ginny say something like she only did it because she couldn't use magic."

Again the brothers glanced at each other, both thinking that maybe this is just some weird coincidence and neither of them particularly liking it. In their world things were never just coincidence but though they would snoop around some more they really didn't see how this could have anything to do whatever went down a couple days ago.

"It certainly sounds like that phone call was just some prank we would still like to speak with them sometime, here's my number call the next time they're free." Sam said handing Maggie his number that he had just written on a piece of paper.

"Oh yes, of coarse I will." she said leading them back to the front door.

Just they were about to reach the door, it banged open and in ran a man who looked to be about the same age as Mrs. Lancaster. The man was somewhat portly with gray hair and mustache, he was also wearing plaid, a slightly worn pair of jeans and brown working boots. He looked surprised to see the two brothers there but he quickly recovered and turned towards Maggie, he looked like he was trying to speak but was so out of breath that it made it difficult to do anything other then pant.

"Kyle, what's wrong? Why aren't you at work?" she asked looking frightened at the state her husband was currently in.

"Abby was just murdered, she was over at our Gracie's house when it happened, our daughter saw it happen!" Kyle finally managed to gasp out.

"What happened, is she okay?" she whispered turning white.

"She's fine just really shaken up but I haven't talked to her yet she's down at the police station giving a statement, you know Bill right?" he asked and when his wife nodded faintly he continued. "Well Bill was the one who called and told me everything, apparently some girl broke into her house while Abby was visiting and just tore her apart., luckily Gracie managed to escape and she headed to the nearest house where they got a hold of the police."

"You mean there was just one girl and she managed to get the better of both of them, Abby was from the city so I know she took some kind of defense classes and you taught our daughter how to defend herself. Did he say anything else like if the girl had a gun?" she demanded, having gotten over her shock.

"I don't know Magpie I thought we could head on over now and see if we could talk to her and well he did mention that when they picked up Gracie she was understandably hysterical and covered in blood but she kept shouting about the girls eyes being black." he admitted.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go." she snapped, grabbing her coat and choosing not to respond to the second thing her husband had said.

"Good and we can stay as long as we want because the girls said they would watch the store and close up when it was time." he stated then he turned to stare at Sam and Dean once again in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Oh they're from the FBI they were just here to ask about our new guests." she said and before he husband could comment she continued. "Don't worry they're not in any kind of trouble and I'll tell you all about it later."

"Yes, thank you for answering all of our questions and we hope that your daughter is all right and that they catch the monster who did this." Dean said giving another charming grin and with a nod good bye from the both of them they walked out of the house and towards their car.

When they got inside, Dean drove off and it was a couple minutes before either of them said anything.

"So, there's a demon around, do you think that's what Cas was talking about?" Sam asked turning to look at a very grimfaced Dean.

"I don't know, or maybe it's looking for the same thing we are but regardless we've got to hunt that bitch down before she kills again." Dean said emotionlessly.

"Where are we headed to then?" he asked, though really already knowing the answer.

"The police station."

"What if the Lancaster's see us?"

"Then we say that we think this has something to do with that cult or something, I don't we'll make something up like we always do." he grumbled, demons always put Dean in a bad mood but ever since Carthage he hated them even more. This time he would make sure that no one got hurt.

-----

At ten o' clock Hermione and Ginny closed up shop. Luna was also there but she didn't really help much which was probably a good thing since whenever she did help she almost always messed things up. Instead she wandered around the store picking random items up to look at and humming a song she had just made up in her head. After they were done, they decided that instead of waiting for Kyle to return and take them back to the house they would just find someone else to take them.

That was the good thing about small towns, they had only been here a couple days and already most everybody knew who they are and were willing to lend them a hand. In no time they had caught a ride with Cassidy Lewis who lived next door to them.

When they got there they walked in to see Harry and Draco sitting across from each other in the kitchen, not speaking to each other. Upon seeing them Harry jumped up and rushed to greet them.

"Hey, where's Kyle and Maggie when we got here, she wasn't around and usually she leaves a note." Harry demanded looking around anxiously.

It was kind of alarming how quickly Harry and the others had gotten used to staying with the Lancaster's. When Kyle had brought them home to meet Maggie it was amazing how she had almost immediately taken to them and didn't hesitate in telling them that they could stay as long as they wanted to. Harry was hesitant to accept but when he told the rest of the group about Draco's theory of an alternate dimension, Hermione proposed that they stay until they found out for sure whether that was indeed true and if so wait until they got a firm lead on how to get back. Ever since that fateful decision, Hermione had been glued to the Lancaster's computer conducting research whenever she wasn't helping run errands or Kyle's store. She quickly discovered that Draco was right and this place was definitely not the one they grew up in. Though instead of flipping out she threw herself into researching any possible way to get back home. The others also managed to stay calm by deluding themselves into thinking that Hermione would find a way out because she always had before.

In the short time that they've been living here they had already met the Lancaster's daughter Gracie and almost everyone else in the town. To them it felt like they have been living here their whole life and each of them already had their own routines.

"Remember how Gracie was telling us that her old roommate from college was visiting her today?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah her name was Abby or something like that." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Right, well today some girl broke into her house and um… murdered Abby." she said, nervous about how Harry would react.

"What! Is Gracie alright?" he shouted in shock. Behind him, Draco got up and moved closer so he could hear better.

"Yeah she is, Kyle and Maggie are down at the police station right now to see if she's alright and before you ask we don't know anymore because understandably enough Kyle left in a hurry." Hermione interjected to finish the story.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long because only moments after Hermione said that they heard the front door open and the sound of low voices conversing. They all ran out to see Kyle and Maggie helping a young women who looked about twenty, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that currently looked haunted. It was obviously Gracie but not the women they had met a few days ago. The old Gracie had been full of laughter and joy, this shell of a girl wore an expression that the they hadn't seen since the war. Perhaps the most horrifying thing of all was that she was wearing a white dress that looked like it had been soaked in blood.

"Hey, I just heard what happened, Gracie are you alright?" Harry blurted out worriedly. Hermione then proceeded to elbow him for being so insensitive.

"She's fine but right now I'm sure all she wants to do is get some sleep it's been a very trying day for her. Tonight girls you'll have to move into the guest room and Draco and Harry you can room together in Alex's old room." Maggie said and tried to lead her daughter up the stairs to her old room but before she could even walk two steps Gracie pulled away and turned to look at them all.

"No, everyone deserves to know what really happened and I think it would make me feel better to tell someone other then police." Gracie said softly but determinedly.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kyle asked concerned.

"Yes" she replied shortly and without waiting to see if anyone would follow she headed off into the living room and settled herself down onto the nearest couch. With an exchanged worried glance her parents quickly followed and sat on either side of her. The others hurriedly found places all around her.

"Abby had just arrived and we were just sitting at my coffee table and chatting when she came. I don't know how she got in because I always lock the door like you tell me to Daddy and I certainly didn't hear her break in." she began speaking in a low steady voice keeping her current audience entranced and feeling like they could see what was happening right in front of them.

"I guess she was beautiful in some way, she had this wild red hair and crazed green eyes and she was holding this huge knife thing in her right hand. We both shot up and moved to run or defend ourselves I don't know which now but before we could get anywhere she just lifted her hand and suddenly we were thrown against the wall and neither of us could move. I know that sounds crazy and all of you probably think I'm insane the police sure did but that's what she did and even now it still doesn't seem real to me." she admitted looking down at her hands to avoid everyone's eyes.

"It's okay honey, we believe you." her dad comforted, though it was obvious from his face that he really didn't believe a word she said and just thought she was grief stricken and confused.

"Thanks Dad that means so much to me right now." she said looking gratefully up at him before continuing her voice wavering the farther she got into it the story. "She never spoke, all she did was laugh as she started tearing my best friend apart right in front of me. I can still hear her screams even now. At one point she looked up at me and her eyes were black instead of green. Just as I felt as if I would go insane if I had to watch any more I felt whatever was holding me up stop and I fell to the floor into the pool of my own friends blood. I got out of there as quickly as my feet would move but now all I can think about is why she would let me go. Is she going to come back later to finish the job." at this she completely lost it and began to cry hysterically.

Kyle and Maggie started to comfort her and the five of them getting the point quickly got up and snuck up the stairs and into the guest room. They all sat in a circle on the plush red carpeting and just looking at each other in shock.

"Do you think any of it is true?" Ginny finally asked hesitantly.

"Maybe I mean even though there's no wizarding world it doesn't mean that there is absolutely no magic either but it could have also been that her mind had imagined the whole thing because it was such a traumatic experience for her." Hermione responded looking really confused and uncertain.

"Well of coarse it's true." Luna stated matter of factly not a trace of doubt in her voice.

"If you're so sure then what attacked her?" Draco demanded angrily though he also looked a tiny bit afraid.

"We're not going to know until we find it." she answered and then got up and left the room without saying another word.

"What did she mean when we found it, we're not going to looking for it are we?" Hermione asked looking around at the rest of the group. A long pause greeted her question as everyone thought over what they should do.

"If Gracie's right and it does come back for her this time it could actually succeed and maybe more people would get killed next time so since we can do magic as well maybe we can stop it. I think we should go after it." Harry said looking at everyone else determinedly.

"And how do you propose we find this thing oh savior of worlds." Draco sarcastically asked.

"If you don't remember I am an auror or was I guess but I do know a thing or two about tracking people down, so is anybody else with me or is just going to be Luna and I." he asked looking around at everyone else.

"You know I'll always stand by your side Harry." Hermione said immediately.

"Me too." Ginny seconded. They all proceeded to then stare at Draco who was fidgeting uncomfortably under the scrutiny

"Fine you can count me in too but you Gryffindors better have my back." he snapped giving in to the peer pressure.

"Same goes to you Malfoy, now we should all get some sleep and talk about this more tomorrow." Harry ordered standing up and walking out of the room. Draco reluctantly followed behind muttering about bossy people who thought they ruled the world.

As they all lay in their beds it took every one of them a long time to fall asleep and when they finally did their dreams were plagued with black eyed women and a kind of magic that they didn't understand.


	4. Wind is High

**Disclaimer~**I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter this is all for my own amusement.

**Authors Note~** First of all I would like to apoligize for the long wait between the last chapter and this one, I won't make any excuses because I know most of you probably don't care. I feel especially bad since just last chapter I promised a chapter a week. I realize now that, that is just not something I am capable of because truthfully I don't have the concentration to sit down and write out page after page for a new chapter. I work better if I do it slowly, working on a little bit each day. So, now the only promise I feel capable of making is that no matter how long it takes to bring out the next chapter I will not abandon this story and leave all of you lovely people hanging. One last thing before I'll let you get on with the next chapter I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or has been following my story thus far.

**Chapter 4 Wind is High**

Even though Harry had vowed to find Abby's killer ever since Gracie had set up a permanent residence in her parents house he barely had any time to perform the tracking spells that he wanted to try. Kyle and Maggie were always asking them to run errands or even run the shop by themselves while Kyle took a day off to stay with his daughter. The few moments that they weren't running around that small town Gracie followed them around like a lost puppy.

She claimed that her parents were suffocating her and that she just wanted to hang out with people her own age and just pretend that everything was normal. Which the gang thought that, that was perfectely understandable but it seemed like she always appeared at the worst possible times. In fact a couple of days ago she had almost caught Harry doing magic when he had snuck out in the middle of the night to try a tracking spell that he thought might work.

-----

_Harry glanced nervously around as he snuck through the dead silent house, his auror instincts coming in handy as he tip toed down the stairway. Eyes darting around furtively, he carefully stepped over the step that he knew always creaked. With that obstacle out of the way, he crept the last few feet left to the front door and slowly opened it trying to make as little noise as possible._

_Now that Harry had apparently escaped the house unheard he jogged around to the back and from there traveled further into the dark forest. After walking for several minutes, he stopped in the middle of a small clearing where the full moon turned everything a pale silver. He avoided looking up at the luminescent orb because it reminded him of a certain werewolf and he really wanted to avoid crushing guilt right at that moment. _

_Kneeling onto the cool, dew covered grass, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a bloody rag. After spreading it out and laying it flat on the smooth ground it became apparent that it was actually dress that had at some point been a stunning white. Then he slowly stood up and backed away from the article of clothing, taking his wand out as he moved. _

_Eyes closed and ruffled black hair blowing slightly in the breeze, Harry began chanting softly in latin and moving his wand in a carefully synchronized pattern. After several minutes of this, the dress rose off of the ground and began to glow faintly, he opened his eyes and cocked his head in surprise over what had happened. His eyes began to scan the clearing nervously like he expected something to jump out and attack him. Steadily the glow of the dress grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding, he extended his wand out farther and started to turn slowly around and around in circles, his mind running over all the defensive spells he knew._

"_Harry" a soft feminine voice drifted out of the dark woods._

_Recognizing the voice, Harry muttered a quick finite under his breath before hurriedly stuffing his wand back into the pocket of his jeans, though he still kept his hand in there clutching tightly to his only means of defense. The blinding light from the dress immediately went out and it dropped uselessly back onto the grass. After seriously considering hiding for a moment before remembering the glow of the dress, so instead he opened his mouth and called out._

"_Gracie, is that you?"_

_There was the sounds of footsteps crashing through the woods and then out came Gracie in a mint green bathrobe, her hair slightly ruffled from sleep. When she saw him, she immediately raced over and hugged him tightly. _

"_HARRY! Oh thank God that I found you, I saw you leave the house and walk into the woods, I'm sorry I was so curious over what you were doing that I followed you. Did you see that strange light it seemed to be coming from around here? Oh and what are you doing out here anyway?" Gracie babbled finally stopping her slew of apologies and questions to breath._

"_I couldn't sleep so I decided to go take a walk, now how about I escort you back to the house, it's not safe out here." Harry said fluidly taking her arm and trying to lead her out of the clearing away from the bloody dress and whatever was still trying to kill her. _

"_Yes, I suppose you're right, it was stupid to wander out here." she admitted looking ashamed. She allowed him to lead her to the edge of the clearing before throwing a glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks and pull away from him to go get a closer look._

"_Is this my dress? Why did you take it?" she asked looking up at him curiously, surprisingly enough there was no distrust in her eyes she actually looked a little bit eager to hear what he had to say._

"_Well I knew that you probably didn't want to see that dress ever again so I took it out here to burn it only I forgot to bring matches so I was going to head back anyway. I'm sorry it was a silly idea you should do with the dress what you wish." he finished lamely, knowing that she would see through the lie._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about, that's so sweet, you and your friends have been so kind to me I don't know how I'll ever repay you all." she gushed taking a step towards him, invading his personal space._

"_Uh right… it's really no problem especially after the way your parents took us in." he said hesitantly, trying to ignore the urge to take a step back._

"_Oh Harry you're so noble, I've always liked that about a men." she whispered huskily, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his in a surprisingly demanding kiss._

_Harry definitely did not expect that to happen so when it did he did not immediately react but instead thought about how she tasted faintly of rotten eggs. That random observation managed to jolt him into action and he gently pushed her off of him. _

"_Gracie, don't get me wrong I think you're a great girl and everything but you're not really interested in me you're just going through a rough patch and grabbing onto anyone you can." he tried explaining as kindly as he could expecting the water works to come soon enough._

"_Yeah you're probably right Harry and it might also have to do with my lack of sleep it's been a tough couple of days like you said, no hard feelings?" she asked smiling gently and without waiting for a reply she looped her arm through his and began leading him back to the house._

_-------- _

That night felt so surreal to Harry that he made the decision to not tell the others about it. He knew that keeping secrets was never a good idea but he really couldn't of a reason to bother them with this new seemingly useless information. Besides there was no time to tell them anyway and so on that dreary spring morning in May he had completely forgotten about that night and how the dress had shone. So when Kyle received a phone call at his grocery store and then left leaving them in charge. None of them really thought anything of it especially since it seemed like everyone in town had chosen that day to pick up their groceries .

They would discover later how wrong they really were.

---------

Once again Sam Winchester found himself stretched out on the plaid, faintly unpleasant smelling sheets, with his laptop propped on his stomach pretending to be researching while really trying to not eavesdrop on what his older brother was currently yelling into his phone.

"CAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean paused taking a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice, "You told Sam and I that you would meet us here and it's been a couple of days and you're still not here yet so when you get this let us know you are alright or better yet get your winged butt over here because we could really use your help." with that confession over with Dean hung up and then proceeded to chuck his cell phone across the room with an annoyed snarl.

Dean might not have been in such a crappy mood if it hadn't been for the fact that since discovering that there was a demon in town they hadn't come any closer to finding it. The only thing that he and Sam could think of was that maybe it had left town or was laying low for a while but regardless it felt like to them like they had been running in circles for the past couple of days and both of them were reaching the end of their patience.

"Come on Sammy, lets go." ordered Dean shrugging on his worn leather jacket and grabbing the keys to his baby before turning and waiting expectantly for Sam.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked curiously shutting his laptop down and setting it to the side before jumping up off of the bed and grabbing his own jacket.

"We're going to go talk to Gracie Lancaster again." he stated throwing the door open and striding through the light drizzle outside to the impala.

"Why do you think she's keeping something from us?" he asked frowning, wrapping his jacket around him tighter to conserve warmth before jogging to the passenger door and folding his tall frame inside.

"I don't know but this better than sitting in that damn motel room waiting for the demon to come knocking at our door." he snapped putting his car in drive and flooring it out of the motel parking lot.

"Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly glancing over at a stony faced Dean.

"I'm just peachy." he muttered sarcastically, laying on his horn at the car in front of him who was going ten under the speed limit.

"He'll get here, whatever trouble he's gotten into I know he'll be able to defeat it. I mean who else do we know besides us that has come back from dead and still been mostly himself." he ventured, already knowing that his brother was going to shut him out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he evaded, finally getting frustrated enough to whip around the slow moving car and drive at his normal slightly crazed speed.

Sam let out a loud huffing sigh and let it go because he knew when to push Dean and when he should probably just leave him alone to brood. The ride was silent from then on, Dean didn't even put on his usual head banger music and after a few minutes of his crazy driving they arrived at the Lancaster's house once again.

"We aren't dressed like feds right now." Sam pointed out, glancing down at the extremely unprofessional look they had going right now.

"We're off duty and we are here to ask Gracie about some new information that we have just received." Dean said smiling humorlessly.

The brothers walked side by side to the front door and stopped in surprise when they saw that it was slightly ajar, glancing at each other worriedly before pushing open the door and stepping inside. They quickly reached around in unison and grabbed their guns from the waistbands of their jeans because the sight that met their eyes was pure chaos.

All they could see was red, it was smeared and splattered across the walls and the ceiling it looked like someone had dipped a paintbrush in paint of that color and had splattered it everywhere. Of coarse it wasn't really paint that they were looking at but blood. Creeping cautiously forward, they both knew that this was the work of the demon that they had been searching for, they rounded the corner into the sitting room and there they saw where all the blood had come from.

It looked like some sick persons idea of art, Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster had been torn into little pieces and then spread all over the once beautiful living room. The only reason they could tell who it was that was now a macabre display of violence, was because their heads were hanging grotesquely on the wall.

"God damn it." Dean swore softly under his breath. Sam winced, knowing that Dean was going to blame himself for this but realistically even if they thought the demon was going to attack them it wasn't like they could have stood watch for three days without being noticed. Though as he looked at the horrible things these nice people had gone through he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt himself.

"Dean, I don't think your winged friend will have much luck finding God if you keep cursing his name like that." mocked a feminine voice behind, whirling around the brothers were shocked to see none other than Gracie Lancaster leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her pretty face. Despite their surprise Dean and Sam weren't going to take any chances and they raised their guns and pointed them at her.

"That's not any way to treat a lady." Gracie reprimanded gently, her sweet smile turned dark as her eyes turned a cloudy white color and with a lazy flick of her hand Sam and Dean were pinned against the wall.

"Lilith?" Dean gasped confused, trying desperately to fight against the force that was almost chocking him in its intensity.

"Wow Dean you're stupider than I thought you were, Lilith was the last seal remember? If your darling brother here hadn't killed her than my father would not be walking this pitiful excuse for a planet." she sneered condescendingly and then cut off Dean when she saw him open his mouth to speak. " I'm sorry I'm not your buddy Alastair either though I know how much you miss him."

"Then who are you?" Sam groaned angrily.

"The names Leonard, yeah I know I've got the whole gender confusion thing going on but she was the most convenient person to posses and well I kind of like it." Leonard said, smirking down at the body it had borrowed.

"What is this some big huge plot to convince Sam to say yes and kill me, well others have tried this before and it hasn't worked so I wouldn't count on it you sorry son of a bitch." Dean snarled hatefully.

"Oh you Winchesters you think you're the most important people to my father right now, no he sent me here for another reason entirely, you two will just be a nice addition to what else I'm bringing him." it said rolling his eyes before adding when it remembered what else the older brother had said, "I think this will work this time since your angel buddy won't be saving you this time."

"What did you do to him you bastard?" Dean shouted, completely losing it and trying in earnest now to fight against the invisible bonds holding him there.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, he's fine, for some reason that I am incapable of understanding my father has decided that there is still a chance that, that righteous dick will still change his mind." it said, face twisting in disbelief and it continued that way for a couple seconds before it shook itself and apparently decided to get down to business. "Now it wouldn't do for our guests to see you like that so…"

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances, both of them thinking that maybe this time they wouldn't be lucky enough to escape. Leonard walked out of the living room and all the brothers could hear was rustling that lead them to believe that it was looking for something. Feelings of hopelessness was quickly replaced with confusion when it returned with rope in hand.

"Who are the guests that are coming?" Sam asked, hoping to stall the inevitable as well as because he honestly wanted to know.

"You'll see soon enough." it answered cryptically and with a another wave of its hand they both went crashing to the floor. Their reflexes were remarkably good though because they were almost immediately back up again, Sam holding his ineffective gun and Dean holding the much more effective colt. This did not seem to concern the demon because with another flick of the hand the brothers heads were thrown into the wall knocking them both out. Cheerfully whistling to itself it began to tie them both up.

------

Please review, even if it's only a couple of words because those are what keep me going.


End file.
